Training Days (Trinity Wars Series Fanfiction)
by KibaElunal
Summary: After the existence of an underground society of monsters is revealed, Ishmael has to go through intense training in order to protect himself and the rest of the world. Fortunately, he's got an ancient creature named Levia, who is happy to help. With every spell learned and incantation recited, he'll find himself falling further to Levia's mesmerizing nature. Rated M for Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Training Days

 **Author's Note: This story is a fanfiction off of the Trinity Wars series. It's not very well known, but I love the universe and concepts so I decided to make a fanfiction for it. Be sure to check it out if you haven't. The first book is called Trinity Wars Book One: Behemoth by Joshua Roberts. If you enjoy my work, be sure to give it a look (since I wrote it).**

Gripping the staff tightly in my hands, I tried once more to summon the words I'd spent hours pouring over in the grimoire. The miracle required tracing the Star of Solomon in the air, according to the text, so I began to slowly move it's tip. "It's like a paintbrush," I reminded myself, quoting Levia's instruction. "Every movement is graceful and has purpose. Focus your intent." I rounded the fourth corner of the star as I began to envision the staff turning into the Divine Chain...whatever that was. I began to sweat, trying hard not to control my arm so that it wouldn't shake. After having practiced these movements for hours, it felt like the staff was made of lead. I was on the sixth point now, and returning to the first, I did as the instructions indicated, hurling the staff like a javelin through the star's center.

Bright light erupted as the divine magic began to take hold in the ancient wood. This was it! As it slid through the divine symbol, it became an ashen gray before clattering to the ground with a heavy 'thunk'.

Curiously, I walked over to the staff where it lay on the ground. It certainly didn't look like a chain, in fact it looked more like...Nudging it with my toe to make sure it was safe, I picked it up and confirmed my suspicions. "It turned into stone. Great. It turned into freaking stone!" I looked upwards with a frustrated groan. "Excellent spell there, God! I know I've always wanted to make this stupid thing even heavier!" A loud clap of thunder made me immediately dive for cover. "Okay, I'm sorry! Stupid thing to say." That was when I heard the sound of the door opening. Sure enough, a soaking wet Levia descended into the Library, carrying two large bags of groceries.

"I find it absolutely incredible just how much food the world has in ready supply," she commented in her elegant Scottish brogue before realizing that she wasn't speaking to anyone. Turning her head she began to look around, puzzled. "Ishmael?"

"Here," I called out, clambering from beneath the desk where I'd been hiding. She covered her mouth to stifle a giggle. "Don't laugh. If you had God on your ass, you'd be jumpy too."

"God, as you say, is on all of our asses," she pointed out. "So...how goes the training?"

I flinched. I'd really hoped she wouldn't have asked that question. Noting my silence, she turned to look at me with those large seafoam green eyes. They were so beautiful, I noted, but in truth, I'd never given it much thought. Giving a sigh of surrender, I offered her the staff for inspection. Taking it, her fingers ran over the smoothed out stone before she raised an eyebrow seeking an explanation.

"It's supposed to be a chain," I murmured bashfully. "Look Levia, I just don't think…"

"For starters, the Divine Chain is not an actual chain," she interrupted, her eyes gleaming with recognition. "I can understand why you'd be confused though. It's not something you learn of in your typical 'Sunday School' as you humans have started calling it."

"Why am I having to do this again?"

Holding up her hand, she grinned and began counting off the reasons on her fingers. "You're the descendent of Job, you're being hunted by monsters, you've nothing better to do, the Trinity is about to be released, and I said so."

"Be glad you're cute," I muttered grumpily grabbing a bottle of Mountain Dew from the bag and twisting the top off. Chugging half of it, Levia's eyes widened.

"Holy Hell, you drank it?!"

"Umm, yes?"

"Ishmael, that stuff's practically poison! I only bought it because I thought it may come in handy against some of our enemies."

I took a deep breath setting the bottle down on the desk and rubbing my temples. "Levia, I know you've been sealed away for a long time. People today, we drink things that are probably unhealthy for us. We don't tend to question things. And while I certainly don't know what," I paused, taking a glance at the label, "'Natural Flavors' are, I can't deny that they taste good and haven't killed me yet."

Her grin became smug as I took another swig from the bottle. "It's castoreum."

"Don't know what that is."

"It's…"

"Don't wanna know what that is."

"Extract from a beaver's anal gland."

I sighed, putting the bottle on the desk. "Why do you have to ruin things for me, Levia? I mean, seriously. Why? I'm just trying to enjoy my Coke, and that's it."

"That's Mountain Dew, Ishmael."

I threw my hands up in frustration. "It's a Southern thing!" Taking another deep breath, I calmed myself. "Regardless, why the heck did the staff turn into stone?" Grasping it, she turned towards me and tossed it through the air. As I caught it, the thing reverted back to wood in my hands.

"The Divine Chain," she explained smoothly, "is the hierarchy of creatures and elements. Think of it as a catalogue of everything in existence. From the lowest thing, stone as you've discovered, to the absolute highest thing: God."

"So...it summons God?"

She chuckled at my implication, causing my cheeks to burn red in embarrassment.

"Levia, I don't know as much about this as you do, okay? I wasn't alive back then. It's been nearly four _thousand_ years since this stuff was common knowledge, understand? So please, stop laughing at me as if I were an idiot. I'm understanding about your lack of pop culture knowledge."

"Ishmael, I was trapped in a wooden horse for every one of those four thousand years, recall? I could see and hear everything that happened around me. I'm not completely lost on customs and habits of your world. I'm just new to them is all."

"Well, I'm new to this," I snapped. "I didn't ask to be attacked by the God-damned Kraken! Not even a week ago, I was just a kid working at a theme park!"

Approaching me with a sway in her hips, Levia's flirtatious nature began to shine through. Standing behind me, she ran her hands along my arms to my wrist, her chin perched on my shoulder. This close, I could even smell the scent of fresh seawater that she seemed to naturally exude. "Here," she purred in my ear, "show me exactly what you did."

In truth, whenever she got like this it really bothered me. Not that I didn't mind being flirted with or anything, just that I wasn't used to it. Girls only tended to flirt with me if they wanted something, so it just made it that much harder to trust her. Even still, I obliged. "So, first I traced the Star of Solomon," I explained.

"Good."

As my hands began to move through the air, I found myself picturing a chain once again. I knew that Levia had said it wasn't an actual chain, but if it worked like she was suggesting, I could turn the staff into any material. "I focused on the image I wanted."

"Stop," she instructed, causing my hand to freeze mid-air. "Ishmael, the Star of Solomon is a unicursal pentacle."

"A what?"

I could feel her soft lips curl into a smile just beneath my ear. "A five-pointed star, drawn in one movement. What you've been drawing is the Star of David. That's why it isn't working. The staff changed to rock because it's the lowest of elements. Now, follow my movements."

Her gentle touch guided my hand as she hummed softly in my ear, a sound so beautiful that I could hear it for hours. "You're making it difficult to concentrate," I informed her.

"Oh, sorry."

"It's okay," I replied, continuing to follow her guidance. Closing my eyes, I began to focus once more on the chain. Levia often told me to think of things in fine details, even if they were random, as it helped to solidify its existence. The chain was iron. It had forty, half-inch, links. As I continued to picture its different qualities, my hand reached the fifth point.

"Now, throw it," she whispered, giving me a playful kiss on the cheek for good luck and stepping back.

Taking a step back, I switched my grip on the staff and threw it like a spear. As soon as it pierced the heart of the star, the divine light blossomed around it and it clattered to the ground, a perfect iron chain. "Yes, I did it!" I cheered.

"Very good," she clapped. "Now, take a break and eat something would you? We wouldn't want you to go weak with hunger."

Heading back to the desk, I found myself in awe of it all still. Levia and I had first met when a giant waterspout formed over the ocean. She was a wooden carousel horse at the time, oddly, and when I tried to save some stupid kid, I ended up being grabbed by _the Kraken_. The actual freaking Kraken!

I managed to cut off its tentacle with my pocket knife, but when I tried to scramble back up the boardwalk, she'd come loose and slammed into me, knocking me into the ocean. I tried to keep myself afloat by grabbing onto her, and my hand touched the polished metal bridle.

This wooden horse started to feel really hot, like it was alive, but I was more concerned with the enormous squid and the giant water spout . Just as I got a breath of air, the Kraken pulled me under again. This thing was so massive, I saw it grab the ferris wheel and crumple it like tissue paper in its tentacles.

But, wouldn't you know, the horse had managed to knock my pocket knife out of my hand when I fell in the water. I swear, I thought I was going to die as I clung on to the horse for dear life, pulling it through the water with me. That was when her polished marble eyes blinked. I nearly screamed out all of my air right then and there as I tried to let go, but found myself unable to.

As she tugged backwards in the water, how I'm still not sure, she managed to pull me from the Kraken's grip. The horse dove back into the water and then...I'm not really sure what happened. At first, the water turned crystal clear, like all the mud and debris had been launched out from it. Then it became almost silver. It occurred to me later that the silver was the clear water breaking as Levia moved so swiftly through it that it wouldn't stop churning.

Finally, the water spout dissipated as the once silver water became a dark blue murky cloud. Then, out of nowhere, the horse rocketed towards me, grabbing me and throwing me on its back. I wanted off, but again I found that my body stuck to it like it was made of some sort of glue, no pun intended.

That was the first time I heard her beautiful voice. "Sleep." It was only one word, but she managed to compel my body to do just that with it. Next thing I knew, I woke up in my bed with my best friend Sam hanging over me.

"What's wrong?"

Her voice managed to tug me out of my memories. "Huh?"

"I asked you what's wrong. You're staring at me rather intently."

"Oh, sorry. I was just thinking." Levia grinned, taking a bite of her own burger as I began to work on mine. "You know," I began after I swallowed, "that burger you're eating has just as many chemicals in it as the Mountain Dew. Besides, I thought horses were herbivores."

"Aye, horses perhaps," she agreed, "but I'm not a horse, Ishmael. We've been over this."

"Look, you use the term Kelpie, Each-Uisge, or whatever, but if it looks like a duck and quacks like a duck…"

She blinked, confused. "I don't understand. I don't look, nor do I quack like a duck."

"It's a saying. It means 'things are as they appear'."

She covered her mouth, again to hide a giggle. It was an irritating giggle to be sure. I knew she didn't mean it to be, but it always came out like a condescending tinkling of a bell. "Ishmael, I think we can both agree that when it comes to Cryptids none of us are as we appear."

"I suppose so," I murmured, rather sadly. My best friend Sam, as it turned out, was not who she said she was. She ended up being a Cryptid herself, despite having claimed before that she had no knowledge of such things. The last I'd seen of her she blasted me with a wave of flames before leaping from a window and flying away.

"Ishmael? Are you still worried about Red?"

"She has a name, Levia. Her name is Sam. And yes, of course I'm worried about her. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, she _did_ try to kill you," Levia pointed out, taking another bite despite my warning. "After all, you couldn't have known she was a phoenix."

"I suppose not, but still. She looked so sad when she attacked me. I don't think she really wanted to do it."

The young Scotswoman sighed, standing up and moving to the other side of the desk to sit beside me. She wrapped her arms around me and hugged me tightly. "I know she was your friend, Ishmael. But you have to let her go. You're on different sides now, but don't worry," her voice once more turned into a whisper as her hot breath rolled along my ear, "I'll protect you."

I turned to look in her eyes, the beautiful creature enthralling me with her gaze as I tried to back away. I found myself pressed against one of the old walls of the hidden library while she crept towards me. Despite her human appearance, I could almost see the bestial way she stalked me as if I were her prey and for a moment I felt a rush of adrenaline. Fear? Excitement? Both? "L-levia," I stammered, "what are you doing?"

With my back against the smooth stone, I found myself sliding down as she crawled over me, not breaking eye contact for a second. "Don't worry Ishmael, you know I'd never hurt you." Her words made my head feel like it was stuffed with cotton as my body surrendered itself, her lips seeking out mine with a passionate kiss.

It didn't take long for me to become invested in her actions even further before, I nudged her with my nose to break our kiss. "Levia, I appreciate it but...we've only just met…"

"Not one for love at first sight?" she teased.

I bashfully turned my head away from her, "W-well, I mean...love? That's a pretty strong word there." My complaints died off when her hands ran up my thighs to begin affectionately stroking my crotch.

"Sorry, you were saying?"

"I-I j-j-just think, you're moving a little too quickly is all," I stammered, my eyes meeting hers once again. There was a cunning in them that I'd never noticed before, but even still her touch felt so wonderful, I wasn't sure if I could resist her advances for much longer. After all, I'm only human.

She smiled playfully, her body swaying from side to side as she gripped my belt and popped it open. My breathing became sharp and ragged as she leaned closer to me. "Are you certain that's what you want?" My heart was beating so fiercely, I was positive that she could hear it.

"Won't...you know...adultery and all that?" I tried, though my arms still rested at my side. _I could probably push her off of me if I wanted to,_ I told myself, though I then argued that I had no idea if that was actually the case.

She let out a light giggle, unbuttoning my fly and slowly pulling down the zipper. "Check your dictionary, Ishmael. Adultery is when one partner is married," she hummed softly, sending a numb tingling all over. "You're not married, are you Ishmael?"

"No!" I answered a little too eagerly. "I mean...shouldn't we, you know...date...or something?"

Her hand paused, remaining where it was: resting on my bulge. For a brief moment, I thought that I'd managed to convince her to stop, until I realized that sly grin of hers had become even bigger than before. "So you want to date me, Ishmael?"

I chuckled nervously. "This...this is a joke, right? You're just screwing with me."

"Not yet, I'm not," she purred. Drawing her hand away from me, for a moment I thought that was the end of her flirting, but instead she straightened and began to unbutton her blouse. "Do you know what my favorite thing about your world is?" Completely enthralled, I shook my head. "Your clothing. It's so much more comfortable than it used to be. I managed to find clothes for myself from a donation bin. The only trouble I had was, I couldn't find anything that really fit my bust." As it slipped open, it revealed a lacey black bra beneath it. I could scarcely believe that they had donated something so...provocative.

I was sweating bullets now, and Levia knew that she had me eating from the palm of her hand. Slipping her blouse off of her shoulders, she tossed it aside, running her hands along her body to further draw my attention to it.

"These new breast supports are amazing," she commented, running her fingers up her stomach to come to a rest in her cleavage. "They're much nicer than binding them as we used to. But there is one trouble." Turning away from me, she sat on her knees. "I'm afraid, though, I still have some trouble getting it off, could you lend me a hand?" Turning her head slightly to look at me, she gave me a flirty wink.

My hands trembled as they reached forward towards her bra. It barely registered in my mind that by doing this, I was all but telling her that she'd gotten to me. Reaching the clasp, my fingers felt so large and clumsy as she leaned back more, her hand rising to stroke my cheek affectionately.

Once the tiny hooks had come undone, she grinned, shrugging off the undergarment before covering her breasts with her arms and turning back to face me. I was certain that she noticed the desire that had made itself apparent down below, but she just sat there for a moment. "Relax, Ishmael. Don't be so uptight. You act like you've never been with a woman before."

"I...haven't…" I confessed, my eyes struggling to find a part of her to lock on.

"Ah, now the pieces fall into place," she giggled. "Well, still. No need to worry, I'll guide you, okay?" As her first arm fell, she moved closer to me, grasping my hand in hers and bringing them to her breast. "It's okay, you won't hurt me," she promised.

Shyly, I began to rub and massage them. I could tell by the way she closed her eyes and bit her lip that she was enjoying this. Her breathing became more ragged as she then guided my free hand to her other breast. They were so marvelously round and soft. I didn't think anything could be so soft. "Like this?"

"Yes, love. Just...like...that," she murmured. My fingertips brushed against her nipple, causing her entire body to become coated in goosebumps as she shuddered. As one hand fell away from her breast, she gave me the most adorable pout, but she had no reason for concern. The floodgates had already broken, I wasn't going back now.

Wrapping my arm around her waist, I pulled her closer to me. Instead of playing along, however, she decided to pounce forward. Her lips crashed against mine as she let out a content sigh. Leaning slightly to the side, we continued our kiss as she lay against my chest. I now had one arm wrapped around her in a comforting embrace, the other still massaging her breast.

It was then she decided she'd reciprocate the feeling, running her hand along the thin stretched fabric of my shirt and tracing the muscles that were present with her fingertips. As her hand sank even lower to my waist, she slid her hand into my boxers. As she brushed against my member, I felt a surge of blood rush through it. A soft smile spread across the lips pressed against my own as she tenderly began to stroke it.

I'd touched myself before, of course, but the tenderness she used was indescribable. In order to make things even, my hand traveled a similar route to slide up her skirt only to find that her panties matched her bra in texture. Pressing against it with my fingers, I was surprised to find them already damp and eager.

Her head tilted back, letting out a soft moan of delight. Seeing an opening, I leaned forward and began to kiss and suck on her throat. "You're an absolute natural," she gasped. "Please, don't stop."

I obliged, my teeth running along her skin as my fingers brushed aside the thin fabric so that they could wriggle their way into her slippery passage. She took a ragged breath, tilting her head back more. Wrapping her hand around my cock, she began to run it up and down. Her fingernail ran just under the sensitive tip, and I wished I knew a way to pay her back for that.

Thinking that perhaps if I went deeper, I readjusted my hand, pressing my thumb upward against a hard nub just above her folds. She let out a loud moan, causing me to stop in surprise. "I'm sorry Lev, did I hurt you?"

Her cheeks were burning a bright red as began to stroke faster. "N-no. That was wonderful. I'm sorry if I scared you."

In response, I just leaned my head back down to continue giving attention to her collar. I could feel her fine patch of hair brushing against my fingers as I continued to pump in and out of her in rhythm to her strokes.

"Mmm...I think we can call it on the foreplay," she purred, tugging away from me. I looked up at her in disappointment. She was done? Now that she'd roped me in, I didn't want to stop. I started to get up, until I watched her undo her skirt and slip it off with her now soaked panties. "You know, I can't help but notice that there's a slight unfairness in the number of clothes we each have on."

"S-sorry."

Levia stared at me, touching her lip with her finger as if she were contemplating something, all the while, I could see the glistening flesh between her legs that called to me. "Simon says, shirt off." To accent the command, she pointed her finger at me before jerking it over her shoulder.

Obediently, I slid it from my body, only to find a curious thought to begin to form in my mind. How would she taste? I'd heard (and seen) that in porn guys sometimes did it for girls, but I'd never given it much thought. Now the question was burning in my mind. Adjusting my position slightly, she seemed to be deep in thought again.

"Okay, next comes your paaants!" She let out a surprised squeal as I interrupted her commands by placing my lips on her mound. Her taste was far sweeter than I had expected, and soon, I found myself falling love with the taste.

I pressed my nose against the same hard nub, and her legs began to wobble weakly as she grasped my hair for support. She bucked her hips against my tongue, my eyes looking up into hers as if I were her pet.

"Ishmael, I thought we were d-done with foreplay," she gasped. Despite her protest, she didn't seem to mind much, rather she began to pull me further into her gushing pussy. "Oh, yes! You're such a liar Ishmael, no one can be this good on their first tiiiime!" Her legs began to buckle beneath her as her muscles tensed up and rewarded me with a wave of the sweetest creamy treat. She tugged my head back, managing to regain her balance. "No...no more…" she pleaded, "I want to save some energy for you. Now will you take off your clothes?"

I shyly complied, finding myself naked as she lowered herself towards me. Her knees straddled my thighs as she placed her hands on my shoulders. She began to guide herself down onto my cock, causing it to spread her apart as it was coated in softness and warmth. This felt so unbelievably wonderful, my mind was exploding in fireworks.

I could feel every wonderful pulse of blood that pumped through her body as she tightened around me. My hands returned back to where they'd started: at her breasts. As she began to grind her body against me, I could feel my mind slipping away to her control ,my lips parting in a silent moan before I wrapped them around one of her nipples and began to suck.

When she didn't protest, I began to suck more roughly. I dragged my teeth along her nipple, causing her to raise and sink on me just as fiercely. I knew I'd be sore later, but God it just felt so good, I didn't care about anything. I didn't care about the Trinity or the end of the world; all I cared about was making sure that Levia didn't stop showering me with her sexual desires.

Running her hand beneath my chin, she tilted it upwards and kissed me again, this time, her tongue tangling with mine in our mouths. It was then that I realized she was tasting herself on my tongue. The thought was so erotic that when she tensed up and came for a second time, it took every ounce of will I had to stop myself from cumming on the spot. "L-levia, I can feel...s-something…" I explained to her, causing her to smile and clamber off of me.

"Fair's only fair," she whispered. "I don't do this often though, so don't get too used to it." Leaning down I watched her lick her pussy juices off every inch of me. Each stroke of her rough tongue made holding it even more difficult than before. When at last she'd cleaned me completely, she wrapped her lips around my dick and began to slide them up and down the tender flesh.

I couldn't believe it, but her mouth felt even better than her pussy did. My fingers wove through her short black hair, pulling her as she had on me further down suddenly. I heard her retch as I felt my tip slip into something even warmer and tighter. It wasn't until she pushed back against my hand to gasp that I realized it had been her throat.

"Ishmael, you've got to warn a girl before you do that," Levia lectured. "Here, just let me, alright?"

I nodded sheepishly, allowing her to continue the mind-numbing process. My hands didn't leave her head, stroking it affectionately as I felt the familiar twitching coming back. I opened my mouth to warn her, but I couldn't speak as my hips raised from the ground. I could feel something coming out of my body and into her mouth. "L-levia, I'm so, so, sorry…" I began, but then I watched her pull from me,as another spurt of white arced from my tip on to her face and breasts.

Holding out her tongue, I could see the first few jets still resting there in her mouth before she tilted her head back and swallowed, causing ripples to run down her sexy gullet. She crawled closer to me, snuggling into my arms as she wiped my semen from her body before licking it seductively off her fingers. "How was it?"

I could feel the blissful high still rushing through my body as I weakly muttered, "Fantastic."

"That's nice of you to say," she teased, drawing small circles on my chest, "you weren't so bad yourself lover." She and I lay down on the carpeted floor of the library, her body on top of and cuddled against mine as we embraced one another to keep warm. "You're probably going to fall asleep, now," she informed me before giving a yawn of her own, "and that's okay. So long as you still hold me while you do it."

"I promise," I whispered, kissing her once more before the two of us closed our eyes to take a nap.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Training Days Ch. 2

 **AN: So at first I thought about making this a story, but I'm probably just going to make this a series of disjointed lemons following scenes from the book. This way I can feature Ishmael's multiple romantic interests. -Kiba**

When I awoke, I found myself struggling to remember what had happened. The ground beneath me was surprisingly soft and as I sat up, it quickly became apparent why. The air was thin here, indicating that I was very high up and the temperature quickly confirmed my theory. The ground beneath me was covered with feathers of every shape and size and when I leaned down to brush them away, I found woven sticks like a bird's nest.

As if to match it, the sides had bars extending upward into a curved dome, much like a bird cage, and small memories began to trickle back into place. I was on my way to Egypt in order to fight Behemoth and save my Dad, but instead, Sammy tricked me and brought me to her mother in the Altai mountains.

Running to the gate, I began to pound on it fiercely, the metallic clanging echoing through the chilly air. "Sam! Let me out!" I demanded, but there was no response except for the heavy rush of the wind.

I threw myself against it, time and time again, until at last a large shape blocked out the sun over head. Staring upward, the beautiful phoenix circled slowly before descending to come to a stop just before me.

As the feathers and wings faded away, Sam stood before me, a frown on her face. "Have you changed your mind?" she asked coldly.

"Sam, I understand you're frustrated, but now is not the time! We have to stop Behemoth before he…"

She turned away from me, ready to take off before she stopped. Turning back to face me, her eyes shimmered with sadness. "Ishmael," she replied, "why do you think I'm doing this?"

"Obviously because you want to strong arm me into letting Ziz go. I get it Sammy, you want to be with your mother again, but I can't let her out yet. Please, you have to understand. I don't know what will happen if she is released. I'm not sure I can trust her. But I _have_ to get my Dad back."

"Ishmael, my entire life I've grown up without my mother. Yet, she's always been there for me. We birds, we can communicate with one another telepathically over long distances. It's how my siblings and I are meant to find each other whenever we're reborn and have lost our memories. So while I know you think you can't trust her, please trust me to trust her."

I said nothing, turning away from her to sit down in the soft feathers. Sam wasn't interested in listening to me or helping me find my Dad. I'd have to come up with another way to escape. Just as another breeze blew, it felt as if the chill would cut me to the bone. That was when I heard the creak of the cage door.

Shutting it behind her, Sam walked over to me, sitting beside me and pulling me close. She was so warm. "I'm sorry, Ishmael. I can't let you go. She's family, and while I'm concerned for your Dad, too...I can't go back on my family for yours. Please, don't hate me for this." I remained silent, unwilling to speak to her anymore. I knew it was immature to give her the silent treatment, but there was nothing more to say. Whatever I did say, she'd just ignore or overlook.

Another snowy chill made me press myself closer to her. I was actually beginning to become worried. Without a jacket of any sort, my body would probably give out to hypothermia in a very small amount of time. Sam seemed to come to the same conclusion as she embraced me.

Turning, she placed herself in my lap. Her back pressed into my chest as she leaned against me, her hand rising to caress my cheek. Nuzzling my face with her own, the heat began to mount, warming me to the core. It felt so comfortable, I didn't want the warmth to end.

I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her closer to me. "Ishmael, isn't there anything I can do to convince you to let her free? I would really do anything." She accented her offer with a smoldering kiss on my cheek that felt as if I'd been brushed by a warm summer day. "Anything," she repeated.

"Sammy," I finally spoke. "You were my best friend. We've known each other since we were five years old, and even still, you've kept this a secret from my our entire lives. You mocked me for believing in Cryptids and the entire time, you've been one. You promised to help rescue my Dad, and instead you brought me here. How am I supposed to trust you?"

Turning around, she straddled my lap wrapping her arms around my neck and resting her forehead against mine. She smelled wonderful, I noted. Like a mix of lilies and cinnamon. "I've known for a long time now," she whispered to me. "At first, I was scared to say something, because I valued your friendship. Then, I continued to make excuses not to tell you. You'd watched as guy after guy asked me out then broke my heart. I still remember the time during homecoming. That jerk stood me up to get some tail, but you drove to my house and picked me up. You took me all the way to Galveston to sit on the pier and eat ice cream together that night. I didn't stop crying that entire night and halfway through, you even traded ice cream with me because my tears had made it so salty. Do you remember?"

"Of course, I do," I murmured. "When we were done, we laid there and looked up at the stars until the cops came and chased us off. I carried you back to the car because you'd fallen asleep. But why are you bringing that up?"

She smiled softly at me. "Because that was the night that I realized that I was inexplicably, irrevocably in love with you." My heart skipped a beat as she silently tilted my head back, placing her lips affectionately against mine. I melted into her kiss, her plump breasts pressing into my chest as we sat there, her body wrapped around mine.

How many times had I fantasized about this? How long had it been since I too fell in love with my best friend? For the time being, my mind completely blocked out the complicated feelings I felt for Levia and Kumi. Right now, all I wanted was Sam. "Sammy…" I breathed in awe.

"Shh," she urged me, stroking my cheek again. "Don't talk, Ishmael. Just...let me show you." The fiery red-head soon became shy, an odd trait for her typically brash nature. Reaching to my shirt, she slowly unbuttoned it before running her hand from my abdomen, up my bare chest, leaving a fiery trail behind.

A gasp of anticipation escaped my lips as she pressed against me, driving me on to my back in the feathers. Leaning over me, she kissed me again, this time deeping it further. My own body eagerly complied. My hands that had rested on the small of her back, slowly traveled to her hips, holding them against my own.

She seemed eager for this. Maybe she was telling the truth about how long she'd been waiting to confess her love to me. It didn't change much, to be honest. But even still, I was willing to accept her sign of affection. Momentarily breaking from the kiss, she shrugged off the straps of her tank top before pulling it over her head. Laying it to the side, she shook out her hair.

Well, I wouldn't let her express her love alone. I wanted to show her that I felt the same way. I sat up, meeting her lips with mine, causing her to give a surprised squeak. My arms went to her back, unhooking her bra which she nervously shrugged from her shoulders.

Discarding it as well, my hands returned to her thighs as our bare chests pressed against one anothers. "I'm sorry it's so cold up here," she murmured, kissing my neck while she kicked off her shoes. "I was told not to come in here with you, but when I saw you shivering, I just couldn't…"

I silenced her with another kiss. I didn't care to hear whatever excuse she wanted to make for this. I wouldn't let her cheapen it that way. Seeming to understand, she fell quiet. My hands lifted her skirt, grasping her panties and slowly pulling them down over her knee high stockings. I hated to admit it, but I had a bit of a fetish for those articles.

She sat up for a moment, helping me to take off her underwear while we also awkwardly slipped off my jeans, leaving me in only my boxer-briefs. After some readjusting, Sam's warm and moist pussy lips began to rub against my thigh, spreading her excitement across my skin like a warm oil.

Our breath became heavy and labored as she took her pleasure from me, and I sat content to watch her do so. I tilted my thigh slightly, grinding back against her before leaning up trail kisses between her breasts, all the way up to just beneath her chin. "Oh Ishmael…" she purred, gyrating her hips as her hands tangled into my hair. "God, I've wanted this for so long."

"Me too, Sammy," I whispered, nibbling on her ear affectionately. My hands ran up her thighs, following her toned stomach to her sizable bust. My fingers flowed across her smooth tanned skin, amazed that anything could be so soft as her breasts. Even my thumb running over her nipples was like stroking velvet.

She gasped in delight, her movements starting to slow and die down as she lost herself to the enjoyment. Soon, however, her recently shy nature began to fade as she shoved me down on my back. I watched as she dismounted my leg, slowly lowering herself between my legs. She began to stroke me with her hands, the heat only adding to the sensations, just before she wrapped her plump tits around my shaft.

My cock felt like it was in a warm embrace, wrapped in the organic love-pillows on her chest. She stared deep into my eyes, her piercing greens flickering over my entire body before she leaned down and silently ran her tongue along my crown. "S-sam!" I moaned, trying to control myself, but quickly breaking down under her ministrations.

I watched as time and time again, she'd tease my cock for a drop of precum before slowly licking it off and starting all over again. Pressing her arms against her breasts, she make the velvety pressure even greater, taking a moment to speed up her movements. Oh God! She was jerking me off with her tits!

My hand reached down ward, searching for anything I could grasp or stroke, only to find her long fiery orange hair. I began to pull her closer, causing a soft smile to form on her face before she closed her eyes and opened her lips to engulf my tip.

I could feel her tepid spit engulfing my head as she began to noisily slurp on my cock. She was driving me insane and she knew it. She hummed affectionately into my dick, slowly taking more of it without releasing the hold on it she had with her breasts.

My hips lifted to meet her lips, but she just slowed down again, causing me to sink and rise at her say-so. My eyes rolled back as my cock twitched in delight. I was so close to cumming, and indicating by the way she paused, she knew it too, keeping me at the edge right where she wanted me. "Fuck, fuck, fuck…" I groaned, silently begging her to let me finish.

With a pop, she pulled her lips off my cock, and began to stroke me faster with her boobs. Would she really let me cum now? After all her teasing, I needed it. "Do you love me, Ishmael?" she purred.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes!" I gibbered, "God, I love you Sam! I swear, I love you so much."

She blushed, lightly, sending extra warmth into my cock as her blood rushed through her body. With that, my cock spasmed, releasing torrents of my spunk to give her shimmering pearl necklace across her tits.

Releasing me from her loving embrace, my hips collapsed as she sat up. I watched as she rubbed my jizz into her skin before licking it off her fingers with a wink. I'd already cum and she was still teasing me?

She leaned down, allowing the last few drops of cum to smear in the valley of her tits, using them to wipe my cock clean. As she did so, her hands would slip down my thighs, stroking them affectionately before one cupped my balls. What was she doing?

Leaning down, she gave them a tentative lick that sent shivers up my spine before exhaling colorful flames. As they swirled around my cock, I could feel my testicles swelling up with more semen as my dick rose to attention once more. If she could keep making me hard like that, she'd soon have me a broken mess.

With that she moved away from my cock, leaving me to suffer as she turned away from me. Was that it? She was leaving? Crawling a little ways away, she remained on all fours, a playful sway in her pelvis that show off her glistening firecrotch. Peering over her shoulder, her hair tumbled in front of one eye, giving her a coy 'fuck-me' look.

I was more than happy to oblige. Moving behind her, she spread her legs slightly for me, two of her fingers spreading apart her creamy folds to show just how wet she really was. Gods, just seeing her like bent over like that, displaying herself to me made me painfully erect.

My hands grasped her firm muscular cheeks, causing her to let out a groan of anticipation, but I had no intention of giving her what she wanted yet. She'd pay for teasing me like she did first.

Lowering my head, I placed my mouth over her slavering cunt, running my tongue just over her outer lips to prod her clit. She moaned eagerly, trying to buck back against my mouth, but as I anticipated, I pulled my tongue away, leaving her squirming in desire. "Ishmael, play nice," she whined, but I just smirked into her slit.

My rough organ slipped across her again, catching her stray arousal as it dripped from her snatch. She was caught now. Her body couldn't rock back, because doing so would cause me to pull away my tongue, and if she went forward, it wouldn't be able to reach her clit.

So, with a whorish moan, she obediently stayed still, trying to tantalize me into fucking her. Pulling my lips away, she let out another desperate whimper, but I assuredly stroked her pussy with my fingers, slipping them inside to feel them become soaked by her pussy. "Mmm, Sam...it's so tight and warm," I sighed happily as her thighs in invitingly tried to hold me in.

"Stop teasing me," she begged, but I just pulled my fingers out in reply. Now she was truly dripping wet, even her body pleading for me to show her how much I craved her love. Extending my tongue, I eagerly let it drip before sliding into my mouth without even having to touch her. I wouldn't let her off that easily though.

Pressing my now moistened index finger against her asshole, I playfully circled it, causing her to jump in surprise. "Relax Sam," I muttered, so soft that she could barely hear it. Flicking her clit with my tongue, the initial shock quickly passed, causing her to fall still again.

Her tight sphincter now lubed up with her own femcum, I pushed my middle finger slowly into her asshole, causing her to begin panting in a mix of pleasure and confusion. She'd never experienced the sensation before, and she was shocked to find how good it felt. "Wh-what are you doing, Ishmael?" she gasped. "It feels so weird."

"I'm just reaching the first knuckle Sam," I informed her, wiggling the tip of my finger to cause her to let out a loud squeal of surprise before I began to slide it in further. I comforted her with my tongue to help ease the oddity of the sensation, this time slipping it into her, though not deep enough to end her torment.

"Th-th-the fi-first?" she stammered in shock, just as I began to press even deeper into her. Her arms began to tremble as I reached my second knuckle, this one entering her with a pop that caused to let out a moan I was certain the entire mountain could hear.

Now she was really gushing, my tongue eagerly poking and prodding her inner walls to absorb as much of her tasty cream as I could. Pausing momentarily with a flick of her clit, I placed a series of kisses on her inner thigh. "Do you want me to stop?"

"N-no, it's okay. I...I kind of…" her words trailed off as I reached my final knuckle.

"Kind of…?" I teased, slowly drawing it out and pushing it back in, pressing towards the spongy flesh between her ass and pussy.

"It feels good," she surrendered, taking the opportunity to push back against my finger. "It's almost as good as your tongue...almost."

Laying down between her legs, I used my finger like a remote control, urging her down onto my face so that I could begin thrusting my tongue deep inside of her. She obediently did as instructed, grinding her pussy lewdly on my lips to the rhythm of my pumping.

Her cute asshole was like an oven with how hot it was when she clamped down on me, but for her, I'd happily risk some minor burns to tease her back. "Ah...ah, ah, ah!" she began to moan, her back arching in preparation of her climax, but when I pulled out, she gave a pitiful whine.

"Are you sorry for teasing me so much?" I asked. Unable to speak, she just nodded. "Good," I replied, pulling my finger from her now puckered asshole. Crawling out from under her, I pressed my tip against her folds.

"I-Ishamel...please be gentle," she whispered. "It's my first time."

That came as a shock to me. Sam was almost never without a boyfriend in high school. I always expected her to be one of those girls who lost her virginity at sixteen. "All right, Sammy. I promise, I'll be gentle."

She smiled back at me, an expression I returned as I slowly pressed into her. It was an amazing sensation to feel. Her tight lips spreading apart, nice and slow, making way for my invading member. I could feel her body trying to draw me further in, her subconscious muscles begging to be fucked.

I could feel her nervousness as she bit her lip, her body tightening around me almost painfully. "Is this okay, Sam?" I asked, moving as slow as I could.

"It stings a little," she admitted, causing me to draw out.

"W-wait...Ishmael, it's okay, I don't mind if it hurts a little…"

I pressed on her back, causing her to fall on to her stomach. "Sammy, I want this to feel good. I think you're too tense. Let me try something…" I crawled up her back, rubbing and stroking her shoulders.

"Ishmael?" Sam seemed confused until I began pressing and kneading near her shoulder blades. "Oh…" she sighed, her body slowly relaxing under my touch. "That feels nice," she whispered.

"When I said 'I love you, Sam' I wasn't just blowing smoke. I meant it," I told her, my hands sliding up to her collar bone. I rubbed and stroked her in every tense place I could find, causing her body to loosen and ease up. "The truth is, I've loved you for a long time, but…"

"But…?" she asked, a hint of sadness in her tone.

"It doesn't change that you've lied to me," I finished. "You've kept all of this from me. You tricked me and locked me in a cage, Sammy. How can I be certain that the girl I fell in love with is real and wasn't just some ploy to get me here?" She fell silent again, causing me to pause my massage. "If you don't want to have sex with me, Sammy...I understand, I'm just...I'm trying to do right by the memory of you that I have by being completely honest."

Rolling over beneath me, she stared up with those glistening emerald eyes of hers. Her hand absently rose, caressing my cheek affectionately. "Oh Ishmael…" she murmured. "This is why I fell in love with you in the first place. Do you remember when I attacked you? How I turned away and left?"

"I remember."

"It was because I loved you that I stopped. Truthfully, when we became friends, I didn't know anything about this world. My siblings and I, we share a telepathic connection, but we don't receive it until we go through puberty. I was so scared, Ishmael. I was ten years old and already, I could hear voices in my head. I didn't tell you, because I didn't want you to think I was crazy. Then, when I found out that I could transform...well, I figured that'd make me even more of a freak than the voices."

I was in complete shock. I had no idea that Sam had felt that way. "Sam, I'm your best friend. I'd accept you if you turned blue and grew a third arm out of your chest. I wouldn't abandon you for anything."

"I know," she replied. "At least, I know that now."

I paused for a moment, unsure of what to say. "So...do you still want to have sex?"

She giggled cutely, wrapping her arms around my neck to pull me into a loving kiss. "Yes, Ishmael. I'd love to have sex with you."

I kissed her tenderly, my hands massaging her breast now as the tip of my engorged member pressed against her folds again. Her legs parted slightly, and as I went to press myself into her, she once again tightened around me. "It's okay, Sammy," I assured her, whispering in her ear as I nibbled on her neck. "Just relax."

The kisses seemed to help, causing her eyes to flutter closed as her lips parted with a content sigh. Her body relaxed, allowing me to slowly push in further, a pleasurable groan escaping her throat. "This feels wonderful. I...I can't explain it, but I feel so _full_."

My fingers ran from her breast to between her legs, softly stroking her clit in order to make her wetter. I was about half-way inside of her now, and even I was amazed by how wonderful she felt and I'd even had sex with Levia. Part of me wondered where Sam's family had taken her, but for now, I had all of my mind focused on the beautiful red head beneath me.

She began to pant like a dog in heat as my hips finally rested against hers. "Is that it? Is it in?"

"Yes. Are you still okay?"

"Y-yeah. I'm fine," she replied. "It feels so good, Ishmael."

"I'm going to start pulling out now, okay Sam?"

"Okay."

As I tugged away from her, my lips trailed down her collarbone to hover just above her breast. I kissed her nipple before wrapping my lips around it and sucking gently. She let out a delighted gasp, her hands grasping me and holding me there.

She began to gyrate her hips, moving around and around, wanting to feel my fleshy cock against every possible surface she could. Soon, only my tip was still inside of her. As I pushed back in, this time there was no resistance. Her legs wrapped around my waist, pulling me deeper inside of her as she arched her back.

Just as she pressed back against me, her eyes opened wide and she let out her horniest moan yet. Her entire body tightened around me, to the point where I had to grit my teeth as her hot cum flooded my cock. I guess I'd found her g-spot. "Oh God, whatever you just did, please do it again," she pleaded.

Unsure of exactly how, I tried to follow the same steps, and as I did, I found myself moving faster and faster. I sucked harder on her nipple, dragging my teeth along her breast and circling it with my tongue as her body climaxed again.

I was shocked by how easy it was to make Sam cum. "Yes, Ishmael! Fuck me! Fuck me harder," her voice raised, her body now eagerly slapping against mine.

I obeyed, now thrusting in and out of her to the best of my ability. I released her tit from my mouth, leaving a strand of saliva between us as I grasped her hips. Suddenly, she surprised me by sitting up and smashing her lips against mine, kissing me fiercely and shoving me on to my back.

Her hands flowed up my chest to my shoulders as she began to bounce herself up and down on my cock. I decided to let her take the reigns, to ensure that she wasn't uncomfortable if for no other reason.

Gripping her narrow waist, I helped to guide her up and down, her beautiful figure bouncing before my eyes with a hypnotic rhythm. I squeezed her ass tightly, smirking as an idea came to mind. Dipping my finger in the cum on her chest, I once again inserted it into her puckered black cherry, causing her to moan in delight.

Her tongue now lolled out of her mouth as her eyes rolled back in her head. She came again, unable to stop her juices from splattering all over ourselves. I could feel myself reaching climax soon too. I began lifting my hips to pump against her, driving myself even deeper. "S-sammy! I'm...I'm…" I couldn't finish the sentence, but as one of her hands toyed with her clit, she just sighed.

"It's okay! Cum for me, Ishmael! Please, I need to feel your cum inside of me!" She begged, tightening herself around me even more. As instructed, my cock spasmed, but thanks to her unbelievable grip on my cock, I found myself unable to cum. For a long while, she continued to ride me, seeking my finish, but unable to control how hard she was clamped down on me.

Finally, her stamina gave out, causing her to collapse on top of me, and releasing my dick. With a cry of relief, my cock began to pump every pent up orgasm into her hot cunt. Every wave of jizz made her moan into my ear, only encouraging the next one to come until at last, I was emptied.

We were both panting heavily now, utterly worn out from our love making. Lifting herself slightly, she kissed my lips, her sweet taste still on my tongue as we began to make out. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she followed suit, nuzzling against me affectionately. "I'll do it," I finally surrendered when we came up for air. "I'll release Ziz. But not until we rescue my Dad."

Sam nodded in understanding, her warmth remaining wrapped around me and she closed her eyes. With an empathic yawn, I too began to feel exhausted. My best friend seemed more than content to fall asleep with me inside of her, so I followed suit, snuggling closer to the phoenix. "Good night, Ishmael. I'll keep you warm." She leaned forward, kissing me on the cheek once more. "I love you."

"Good night, Sammy," I whispered back. "I love you, too."

Just as I began to close my eyes, I smiled, my fingers reaching to stroke her clit. I may not have been able to keep fucking her, but in a final act of teasing, I wanted to ensure that her rest didn't come easy. Sure enough, a smile crossed her lips, though her eyes remained closed. Her hand grasped my wrist, pulling it from her clit and pressing herself against me. "Behave," she whispered, taking enjoyment from the way our legs tangled with one another's.

That night, I woke to find Sam still fast asleep. Silently, I pulled from her, moving to collect my clothes before finding the key to cage in hers. Looking back at the sleeping beauty, I gave a soft sigh. "I'm sorry, Sammy," I whispered, "but I can't trust you to keep your end of the deal."

Closing the door, I locked it behind me, before setting off to find Levia. Sure enough, she was in a cage almost identical to mine just below it. Unlocking it, she smiled at me, moving closer and placing a grateful kiss on my cheek. "What happened to you?" she asked, noting my disheveled appearance.

Looking back up at the cage, a soft smile spread across my lips. "Nothing," I lied. "Just a little flustered from Sam's interrogation. Come on, let's get to the Temple of Isis. We don't have much time left anymore."

With that, Levia transformed and pulling myself onto her back, the two of us stormed down the mountain side. It wouldn't be long until I ended Behemoth. It wouldn't be long until I earned my friend back.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Training Days Ch. 3 - Kumi

I swallowed nervously as I followed Ol' Chuck through the twisting dark depths of the ancient Egyptian temple. Deep inside, I knew, I was being led to my enemy. At last, I would come face to face with the person responsible for kidnapping my father. I'd find the one who had been endangering not only my life, but the lives of my friends. Chuck said they just wanted to talk. Gripping my staff tightly, I knew that would most likely not be the case.

Suddenly, the leader of the Hellhounds stopped outside a surprisingly modern looking curtain that was being used to block off one of the chambers as a room. Extending his arm, he gestured in a wide swoop for me to enter. I looked at him skeptically, before cautiously moving towards the door way. I knocked on the side of the door frame, only to realize that Chuck was now leaving my presence to go elsewhere. Not that I wished to spend more time around him if I could help it, but a chill crept up my spine at the thought of something that could terrify a monster as ferocious as he was.

"Come in," a feminine voice sang out, melodious and calm. I blinked in confusion. I'd thought Behemoth was supposed to be a male. According to Levia and Sam he (or she) was, anyway. Brushing past the curtain, I stepped inside, unsure what to expect, and when my eyes fell on the figure inside, my staff clattered to the ground from my shock. It was her! The girl from the plane! "Hello, Ishmael," she greeted, turning on her bed to gaze at me with her golden brown eyes. "I've been waiting for you to get here."

"Kumi, what are you doing here?!" I demanded.

"Leading my army, of course," she teased. "I believe you wanted to speak to me? Or...if you like, we could always just skip the talking." As she spoke, the buxom vixen-like woman lifted her long pale leg, stretching it out straight so that the robe she was wearing would ride up her thigh. Blood rushed through my body as I found myself encapsulated by her beauty again.

Steeling my carnal desires for a moment, I scooped up my staff, and tried to remain firm. "If that is the case," I growled, striking my staff on the ground, "then you must know that you and I are not friends. You kidnapped my father, you sent your 'army' after me and my friends, and if there's anything else you'd like to confess to, I'd be happy to add it to the list."

"Ooh, so serious," she cooed condescendingly. "So we're not going to get to play? All work and no fun, I see...okay, I don't mind talking with you...at first." A coy grin spread across her lips as I tried to find my bearings. God, why did she have to be so damned beautiful? Lowering her leg down, she leaned on her arm in a perfect 'paint me' style pose. Her loose silk night robe seemed to part near the middle exposing her body all the way from her cleavage in a straight line to her navel.

Her long black hair flowed around her with a shrug of her head to send it out of her pristine face. My breath was now becoming even more ragged as I stood there, gripping my staff tighter and tighter. "Why are you doing this?" I muttered. I knew the question was vague, but to be honest, I wasn't sure what precisely she was doing to me.

"By 'this', I assume you mean your father? He's safe, by the way. Don't worry, I've ensured to take good care of him." I half expected her to give some sort of sadistic cackle, but instead her words were flooded with genuinity. "I wanted to get you here, Ishmael. I wanted to give you a taste of what it's like to have your father torn from you. Now, I can imagine, you know how I feel about the idea of you locking my father away again."

"Your father?" I repeated in shock.

She nodded her head, her triangular ears twitching with amused interest as she watched me intently. "Behemoth is my father. If you're willing, I want to propose a trade with you. It will ensure that you don't need to worry about my forces anymore, you'll have your father and your friends still, and we'll all get what we want."

"What do you want?" I pressed. In response, she extended her arm to give a flirtatious beckon with her manicured index finger. Against what should have been my better judgment, I took a step, and then another.

Now at her bedside, she pat the side of it to make me sit before getting on her knees and rubbing my shoulders. If not for the tensity of the situation, I knew it would have felt wonderful. I needed it, too. With all the stress the last few weeks had brought me, a massage would be exactly what the doctor ordered. Leaning closer, I could feel the warm air rolling along my neck as she kissed my ear. "That's easy, Ishmael," she purred, so softly that it was as if she were speaking directly into my mind. "I want you."

I froze in shock as my staff again fell from my hands. Her arms wrapped around me, her hands running along my chest as she hugged me close. "What are you talking about?" I hissed. "Why would you ever want me?"

"I have quite a few reasons," she explained, leaving a trail of kisses along my neck. Every time her rose petal lips would brush against my flesh, goosebumps would spread beneath them. Each one sent a chill through my spine, and at the same time, I felt like I was simply going to melt there. "You interest me, Ishmael. I want to know more about you. I want to learn everything I can about you. You're so idealistic, and yet...you're able to see past your illusions to see how to get what you really want." Gently nibbling on my earlobe, I heard her give a slight giggle. "And I know what you want, Ishmael. I know exactly what you crave deep in your heart. You know, I'm the only one who can give you what you need, Ishmael."

Her words were drowned out halfway through as her hand slid down my body to unzip my fly. My face must have been the color of a tomato because I was completely stunned. "I...I…" I began to stammer, unable to find words, but she just placed a soft kiss on my cheek.

"We can discuss business later," she prompted, giving me the most adorable pout I'd ever seen. "Right now, I want to play. You'll play with me, right Ishmael?" I swallowed nervously before slowly nodding my head. "Good. What should we play? I have an idea...let's play dress up, hmm? You start by changing my clothes for me, then I'll decide what you're to wear. There's only one rule though. You have to be the one who dresses me. No dressing yourself."

The prospect of it raced through my mind a thousand times before I stood up slowly from her bed. Somehow, she knew exactly what my silence meant as she came and stood before me, a welcoming smile on her face.

Stepping closer to her, with trembling hands, I pulled the sides of her robe down her shoulders. She in turn moved her body just ever so slightly to shrug it off and let it fall on the ground in a pool around her.

As beautiful as she was when she had the robe on, now she was tenfold. Her body was fit and lean, a perfect specimen. Her breasts were just the right size, neither too large or too small. Both had a perfect pink nipple in the direct center of her areolas, which were now hardened like small stones. This led down to her radiant abdomen which was flat, complete with an adorable belly button. I'd never thought I'd see the day where I found a woman's belly button to be a sexy part of her, but for Kumi it was as if every aspect of her was designed with perfection in mind.

My eyes lowered further, now completely unaware or uncaring if she caught me staring. Just above her soft, puffy pussy lips, was a small delta of black hair, perfectly trimmed and short as if serving as a map to the world's most precious treasure.

I knew she'd spotted my gaze when her fingers followed from her breasts, along her hourglass hips, and along her thighs to rest between her legs. Slowly, she spread her vulva for me, allowing me to look deeper inside, where her fluids were glistening like diamonds on her pink flesh.

"You know, Ishmael. I get the feeling that you are fine with this costume...or lack thereof. Is that so?" One of her tails reached up to tickle my chin, prompting me to nod in agreement. She moved closer to me, reaching up with her hand to rest it on my cheek. "That means it's my turn to dress you," she breathed. "You know what I think? I think we should have a matching set. Don't you?" She accented her question with a small kiss on my lips.

Immediately, my mind jumped for joy. When people always said they'd see fireworks, I'd never understood what they meant until now. Flames rushed through my veins, and in my mind I could feel explosions of ecstasy and desire, hand in hand, one after another. She tasted so sweet, like exotic plums.

I don't think I could have removed my clothes any faster if they were on fire. Tossing them to the ground in the growing puddle beneath us, she grinned. "That's better," she purred, every few seconds giving me another peck. "But you know, I'm starting to become a little bored of dress-up. Don't worry though, I have the perfect game in mind."

"Do tell," I squeaked as she dragged her nails down my torso before wrapping her fingers around my painfully hard cock. She gave it a few strokes gingerly, before giving a slight squeeze that drew a sharp breath from my lungs.

"Let's play house. I'll be the loving wife, you'll be the loyal husband. We'll start in the bedroom."

The moment the suggestion left her lips, I smashed mine roughly against hers in a hungry frenzy. My arms engulfed her waist, pulling it against mine so my cock was now pinned between our stomachs. She smiled into the kiss, wrapping her arms around my neck and slipping her tongue into my mouth.

Even the taste of her spit was heavenly as our muscles twisted and writhed with one another, exploring every foreign surface they could touch in their strange new worlds they'd discovered.

I don't know if she pushed me back towards the bed, or if I pulled her, but somehow, we both arrived there without our lips parting even once. While I lay flat on the bed, she crawled over me, staring deep into my eyes. "Hello, darling," she whispered as if she hadn't seen me in an eternity and just now was able to lay eyes on me once again. "I'm so glad we could have a night to ourselves. And on your birthday, no less. I think that means you get a special present."

Going with her strange improv, I just nodded in agreement to everything she said. She kissed me once more before trailing back down my body until she was soon planting kisses on my dick. She continued kissing up and down my shaft, torturing me with what was to come. Just when I thought I may die without ever feeling relief, I entered the gates of heaven that were her gentle lips.

I began panting, unable to control myself as she slid lower and lower down my shaft. Every now and then, she'd give a quiet slurp or moan which only heightened my pleasure even more greatly. Lowering herself all the way down, she made the effort to allow me into the back of her throat.

She didn't even gag or retch or anything. She just stayed down there, kissing my testicles by way of my cock. My hands ran through her hair, finding her foreign ears, and giving them gentle rubs and scratches that drove her wild.

Gone were the soft teasing moans, replaced by muffled cries of pleasure as her hand slid between her legs. From my vantage point, I couldn't see what she was doing, but judging by the mesmerising smell that now wafted through the air, I began fantasizing about the way she was surely touching herself.

That was when I heard it. Her voice rang out in my mind, despite that I could clearly see my swollen meat stuffed into her mouth and throat. "Just let go, Ishmael. Give it to me. Give me ever last bit of your delicious essence." Her kinky instructions mixed with the way she hummed around my member was too much.

My eyes rolled back as my hips lifted off the bed. With a loud moan, I felt myself flood her maw with a torrent of my hot steaming seed. For a moment, she fell absolutely still, her tails drooping around her. I was worried she would be furious with me for cumming without telling her, but that was when she started purring.

I could feel her muscles in her throat expand and contract as she swallowed, over and over again, using her tongue and esophagus to clean my cock of seed. As she did, her eyes flowed up to meet mine, glowing with an unnatural amount of bliss. Unsure of how to react to such an action, I began to scratch her behind her ear, which only made the purring grow louder. With one last hard suck, she let my dick pop free from her mouth, a small amount of cum running down her chin as she nuzzled against my hand.

"Mmm, it's so good," she moaned, wiping it off of her chin with the back of her hand so she could lick it up. I was shocked by how much she was enjoying the taste of my cum. "More," she whined. "I need more."

"M-more?" I panted in confusion. How in the hell was she going to get more. Cupping my balls in her hand, she held her lips just over mine and exhaled, causing a strange ethereal mist to find its way into my body. I tried to turn my head away, but her other hand roughly grabbed my jaw, holding me still as she forcefully breathed this mist down my throat. Just as I went to reach for the staff, she pressed her lips against mine.

I could suddenly feel my body filling with energy and my testicles began to hurt like crazy. She wasn't squeezing them or anything, but they felt like they were going to explode from the inside. It was then I realized what she was doing.

Spreading her legs, she looked down on me with a sultry gaze that spelled out her insatiable hunger. With a fluid motion, she arched her back, her plump breasts pressing against my chest as she sank onto my throbbing member. She gave a soft moan as I slid into her easily, her wetness serving as an incredible lubricant that caused my skin to tingle through some unknown means.

It felt wonderful, better than any other sex I'd ever had previously. As she gyrated her hips, it became apparent she didn't expect much from me, but I didn't intend on just laying back and letting her have all control.

She gave a surprised squeal as I suddenly wrapped my arms around her and stood up. Her legs wrapped around my waist and her arms around my neck to keep herself from falling. Throwing her up against the wall, I roughly shoved my tongue in her mouth. At first, she was so stunned, she didn't know what to do, but soon her eyes closed and she returned the deep and passionate kiss.

Her back slid against the polished ancient stone as I found my rhythm, thrusting upwards into her like a dog in heat. Each time she'd bounce on my cock, she'd let out a grateful moan, and her fingers, which were woven through my hair, would tighten their grip.

Every pump sent her breasts swinging up and down as she struggled for air in the midst of our kiss. Pulling from her lips so she could breathe, her mouth fell open and her tongue lolled out to the side as she panted her delight. "H-how…?" she moaned, unable to even complete her thought as I slammed my flesh into her over and over again.

If she wanted my cum so badly, I'd give it to her, but I wasn't going to let this end in a one-sided exchange. Not if I could help it. Her hands trailed down from my hair to sink their nails into my back as she clung to me in her blissful stupor. I kissed her throat, nibbling and sucking on it. I began to feel so very animalistic. I wasn't a human any more, but a beast, eager to claim what was his.

"N-no, don't leave a...a…" she protested, but I didn't care. I made sure the whole world would be able to see the round bruise that I'd placed on her neck. "I-I-Ishmael!" she cried out in ecstasy.

Leaning closer to her, I couldn't stop myself from fucking her as roughly as I could, and since she seemed to enjoy it, I would try to continue as long as I can. "Cum for me," I whispered in her ear, trying my hand at some dirty talk. It worked well, her pussy clamping down hard on my cock and with a pleasurable scream that echoed through the temples, she came hard on me.

What had started out as her actively grinding against me turned into a one-way humping session as she collapsed against me, out of breath and panting in excitement. I still hadn't finished and my balls felt so sore, I was certain that if I didn't release soon, they would burst one way or another.

"That was amazing," she gasped. "No man has ever been able to make me...me…"

"UNgh...I'm cumming," I grunted, unable to hear her words as her eyes opened in shock.

"N-no! Don't! I don't want you to cum in my…" but it was too late. Slamming hard into her, I kissed her deeply once more as my cock poured what felt like a pint of cum into her hot snatch. The sensation alone made her cum again, judging by the way she tightened around me. When she'd finished, I carried her back to the bed and laid her on her back.

Stretching out beside her, she was in absolute shock as I snuggled against her, my hands groping and massaging her breasts. "Kumi? Are you okay?" I asked gently. Her eyes were welling up with tears as she looked at me, almost as if she were heart broken. "What's wrong?"

Her lip quivered as she began to cry. "You were supposed to cum in my mouth again," she whimpered. "It was going to be so tasty and you wasted it by cumming in my pussy." I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"It's all right," I tried. "We can fix this."

"No!" she whined. "You can't fix it! Now I'm going to have to wait an entire day before you can cum again, and I'm still hungry!" A whole day?! Was that what her spell did?

"Well what if…?"

Grabbing me roughly by the hair, her eyes looked fierce at me. "Don't even think about suggesting I find someone else, damn it!"

"I'd never do that," I swore. "But look, it's okay, watch." I slipped my fingers into her pussy, my long digits scooping up a small amount of my cum before retrieving it from her snatch. I held it up to her lips as she stared in awe.

"I...I never thought to…" she murmured before taking my wrist in her hands. Closing her eyes, she began to slowly run her tongue over each of my fingers, lapping up the cum that she so desperately wanted. When she'd cleaned off my hand, she nuzzled against it, her cheeks flushed bright red as if she were intoxicated. "More?" she pleaded, pouting at me cutely.

I nodded to her, and for the next hour or so, I'd repeat the process. Slip my fingers inside of her, pull it out, allow her to suck the cum from them only for her to request more. When I'd finally got what I thought was the last of it, I watched as she affectionately licked the very last few drops from my fingers with a happy and throaty purr. "There, see? Everything's under control."

She threw herself into my arms, nuzzling under my chin with her soft hair. Her ears tickled me as they twitched in joy. "It's been so long since I've had an orgasm," she murmured lovingly. "Now I _know_ you'll have to stay here with me. I don't think I could ever let you leave here."

"You know I have to," I replied. "I need my father back, and I've fulfilled my part of the bargain."

"Not yet," she replied ominously. "You still have one thing you had to do for me?"

"What's that?" I asked, absent-mindedly scratching her behind her adorable ears, fascinated with the way they swiveled and flicked at my touch.

I'd expected her to say something like 'cuddling', but instead, she rested her hand on my cheek, staring me deep in the eyes and whispered, "Release my father. Break his seal and let him free."

Placing my hands on her shoulders, I slowly removed her from me. Almost immediately, all of the bliss I'd felt faded. "Kumi, you know I can't do that," I said.

"Of course, you can," she purred. "You're the Son of Job. You're the _only_ one who can release my father. Besides, just think about it. You set him free, he'd give you my hand...you and I could spend every day for the rest of our lives like this. I could be your adorable pet/wife, and every man in the world wouldn't be able to hide their envy of you."

"He's a monster, Kumi," I protested. "If I let him go, hundreds of thousands of innocent lives will be lost. Maybe even millions."

"Only the people who opposed us, silly," she giggled. "If they bow down and submit to my father, then there's no reason for us to kill them. After all, how else would we get our servants?"

"No," I stated resolutely.

She frowned at me, giving me that cute pout of hers, but it wouldn't work this time. "Come on, Ishmael," she pleaded. "Be my prince, please? You and I will be the king and queen of this new world. It will be a world without war, a world without hunger or suffering."

"Only because your father would kill anyone who even spoke out against him," I growled, slipping from her arms and beginning to put my clothes back on.

"Ishmael, please! Don't you love me?" I froze, my hands in the middle of buttoning my shirt back up. "I love you. If you truly loved me, which I know you do, you'd do this for me. No girl should be without her father. We need you if we want to win this war against the Trinity. You're a human. You're a land animal, too. You know this is where you belong."

I finished buttoning my shirt before lifting up my staff from where it was on the ground. "Cover yourself," I instructed, throwing her her robe. "We're through."

"What?!"

"I said, 'we're through'. I don't love you, Kumi. I may have thought I did for a while, but now I've seen your true colors. I'm not going to help your father wipe out half of the world's population just so you can live the spoiled lifestyle you've always wanted. I am _not_ your prince, and I am _not_ your trophy to be won. Your heart is as black as your father's, and I could never love someone like that." Turning to leave, I heard her get up. I spun with my staff, ready to fight her, but she just smiled softly at me. "What?" I asked suspiciously.

"Just...I won't stop you, okay? You can do whatever you want. Seal him, leave, take back your father, that's all fine. But...can you give me just one more kiss?" she begged. "If I'm not going to have you around, I want to be able to savor it for as long as I can."

I sighed in surrender before nodding, moving to her to place a quick peck on her lips. But the moment I did, she grabbed me by my clothing and refused to release me. As she sucked on my lip, I could feel something draining from me. I suddenly felt very tired, as if I'd run thousands of miles before our lovemaking session. My eyes began to blur, and just as I was about to black out, a bright torrent of flames erupted outward, forcing Kumi away from me and on to her bed.

"Levia, he's here!" Sam cried, looping her arm around me. "Don't worry Ishmael, we're getting you out of here," she promised.

"S-sam? You're supposed to be outside," I wheezed.

"Well if it isn't the bronze trophy," Kumi taunted. "Where's silver? On her way, I assume?"

"Ishmael, come on, snap out of it," Sam pleaded as Kumi's nails extended into hard razor sharp claws. "I need your help, I can't fight and hold you at the same time"

"Oh, it's too late for that, dear. Even if I hadn't just drained his essence, he's too spent from our lovemaking to put up any physical challenge. Now, drop my prince and walk away before I give you a few facial scars to make you prettier."

"Ishmael, what is she babbling about? Did you seriously have sex with her?" the phoenix asked, praying that it wasn't true. Unable to deny it, I just nodded my head, causing her to frown. "You damned sleaze," she growled at Kumi. "You tricked him into doing it, didn't you? You used your damn powers on him!"

"Doesn't matter," she hummed. "Once I finish killing you, I'll finish the job on him, and he won't even care that your body is on the floor. He'll be too busy worshiping every thing I do." She thought about it for a moment, an impish grin coming to her face. "Maybe I'll even fuck him in front of you as you're slowly bleeding out. Just so I can see your heart break one last time before it stops beating."


End file.
